Pride and Hostility
by Cheeno
Summary: Dawn stumbles upon a hurt Ponyta in the forest, and decides to take care of the fragile, vulnerable creature. A one-sided friendship quickly develops, but the situation becomes increasingly complicated as Paul enters the picture. Ikarishipping. One-shot.


I'm going into a short period without internet, and decided to publish this first. I'll be back, if no polar bear takes me in the next two weeks :)

This is actually my tenth story! It's also my first true Ikarishipping, since 'Obsession' didn't really have a moving, talking and acting Paul in it. I have no idea if this is good, I don't really know this pairing very well. If any OOC-ness is detected, please tell me (but honestly, how can you write Paul in a romantic setting without some OOC-ness?). Please review, tell me what you thought. And I hope you enjoy this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

 **Pride and Hostility**

She was struck by the sight she had stumbled upon, after following a weak, strange glow.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Dawn sank to her knees, in an attempt to appear less intimidating. The creature before her looked so fragile, as if just a breath of wind would put out the flickering blue flames. "Please, don't be scared. I'll help you."

Tired black eyes lifted off the ground to meet hers. Ears started to bend backwards, until they lay flat against the head. Fatigue was pushed away by need as dark orbs flashed dangerously, and the fire mane flared to life. Backed into a corner, the creature snapped its teeth in the air. The message was painstakingly clear: _Don't come any closer._

She felt her heart constrict in sympathy. "You are hurt. I'm here to help." Dawn's cooing voice had nothing of the soothing effect she had hoped for. She shifted her gaze pointedly towards two badly hurt front legs. The creature just snorted, throwing its head in defiance.

The Ponyta kept a weary eye on her, then put one leg forward. The next followed, shaking, but holding. In this sitting position, with determination and a spiteful look, the back part also raised from the ground. Dawn held her breath, as blue, hot mane roared to the skies, in spite of wobbly knees. One. Two. Thr- The Ponyta caved in on itself, collapsing in the dirt.

"Stupid thing. Now you're in even worse shape." Sighing softly, Dawn leaned back in the grass. "What shall I do with you? You can't walk, I can't carry you, and you can't stay here." Rustling sound from within the forest made emphasize to her words.

The Ponyta huffed, as if saying: _Why do_ you _care? This is none of your business._ Dawn rolled her eyes, and started searching her backpack. "You're not exactly the most friendly of pokemon, you know that? And your pretty looks can only take you so far. You better shake off that bad attitude, after all, you'll be stuck with me from now on." Indignant shake of head was promptly ignored, as a round object was thrown offendingly in its face. Shocked, black eyes disappeared in a flash of red, and the pokeball closed. It shook. Once. Another vibration was quick to follow. A third tremor. Then silence.

"I did it." Dawn stared at the orb in amazement. She reached out for it, and carefully she cradled it in between her hands. "A Ponyta. I actually own a shiny Ponyta." She could hardly believe it. It was as if taken right out of some child's girlish fairy tale. Except for the crude behavior, of course. She had never owned any hostile Pokemon before, every one of them had been sweet and companionable. But no need to worry, right?

Back in camp she flopped on the ground, still clutching her newest, treasured object. "You better come out. I'll need to look at those wounds." A flash of white, and contempt immediately washed over her in waves from the offended part. "I'm actually doing you a favor. Now let me tend to you." Dawn summoned the best firm stance she could muster. Ponyta seemed less impressed, though, ears flat backwards again, teeth bared.

"So that's how it's gonna be, hm?" Affirming flare of mane: _Just you dare test me._ "Butterfree, I need you." A flick of her hand, and Dawn's first team member from Kanto appeared. It chirped happily, swirling around them both, occasionally dodging Ponytas swatting tail. Dawn locked eyes with her newest problem. "Sleep powder."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bribery might be the solution. Dawn had half of an apple hidden in her hand, giving Ponyta her sweetest smile. She was answered with a very dubious glance. "Would you want a snack? I bet you'll love it." Two ears pointed forward in interest. A muzzle reached out, as if to check out this peace offering. Quickly the apple disappeared. Crushing and chewing sounds were accompanied by a reproachful glare. _This changes nothing._

Still, it was something. A positive interaction, the first in fact. After two days of having to resort to forcefully induced sleep, this felt great. "I have another one, see?" She held out the last part of the apple. Ponyta snorted, lifting its head high, and refusing to look at her as lips carefully claimed its prize. Dawn could easily imagine what the stance represented: _Whatever. I might as well._ She giggled lightly, earning a hateful stare.

"Hey, I get it. You didn't want to be caught. But at least you're better now. All your minor wounds are healed. And there were lots of them, you know. I wonder what happened to you." It almost looked like those big black eyes softened for a second. The spell was broken when Ponyta hid her head behind a leg.

Dawn let herself fall backwards in the grass. "You know, you definitely remind me of someone." Her eyes closed, in her mind she remembered the last time she had seen him. "He is also a bit hostile, weary, you see. But I think there is much more to him, if people would only bother to look. Sounds familiar? His name is Paul, by the way."

"You're comparing me... to a Pokemon?" Dawn's eyes flew open in shock. Paul hovered over her with a stony face. Hands slapped over her mouth, as if she wanted to keep the words from escaping her lips. Too late for that, of course. Paul's gaze wandered over to lock with a pair of Ponyta eyes. They seemed to measure each other, both sporting expressions of contempt, as if telling the other: _I'm better than you._

A giggling laughter forced its way out of Dawn, and soon it was unleashed unrestricted in the air. "Yes, you two are exactly alike." Ponyta snorted resentfully, while dissatisfied muttering could be heard from Paul. Rescuing him with her own curiosity, she tilted her head thoughtfully. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just passing by. This _is_ the way to Viridian City, after all." Paul took on an air of indifference, choosing to stare into the distance.

"Great! I'll travel with you." Such an opportunity. Of course she would grab it greedily with both hands. It would most likely be her only chance. She flashed him a sugar-sweet smile, hoping it would hide just how much this meant to her.

"No." Slowly he turned to look at her. Oh, well, that was to be expected.

"Um, yes. We're going the same way." Firm was good.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." As on cue, both Paul and Ponyta started to walk away.

"And how do you suppose to survive without me? You can barely walk." She knew Paul gave her a weird glance, but her attention was on her Pokemon, who answered by speeding up its limping trot. "Oh, no you don't! Ponyta, return."

"Pathetic." Of course that would be his encouragement from the sidelines.

"You would struggle too, if you had to deal with a Paul-persona-pokemon. But Ponyta needs me, so I'll be there for her. And you know what? You need me too." In no way did she attempt to hide her amusement. A silent glare was all he bestowed on her.

Dawn gathered her things quickly, and had to run after Paul's retreating figure.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Smoke reached for the stars. Wild sparks would occasionally flare into the sky, and unite with the night. Darkness from the forest, a whispering wind, always threatened to kill the bonfire. Inside their little circle of life, Paul sat relaxed across from her. Light flickered over his face, while his eyes were in the shadows, mysterious, alluring. Was he even aware of his own appeal? She had compared him to Ponyta alright. Irresistible danger. Wonder how- "You are awfully silent. I thought you always had words pouring out of your mouth. Should I be concerned?"

His voice forced her out of her secret reverie. "I thought you preferred silence?" He just grunted, and looked away. Oh well, the conversations were never long with him. It was starting to get late anyway.

"Come out, Ponyta!" A bright flash disturbed the black void. Ghostly blue flames flickered and glowed in the dark, resulting in big, starry midnight eyes. "You are beautiful! That entrance... We should totally do an appeal!" Dawn was all excitement, struck by inspiration. Her muse threw its head proudly in the air, and with a smug look, white-hot fire danced to life. Clearly that attitude was still in desperately need of some modifications.

"It's time to tend to your leg wounds for the night. Will you be good?" The Power of Apple worked wonders as Dawn rubbed the legs in with an ointment, the sound of content munching soothing her weariness. Nothing good could last forever, though. As she started on the bandages, hooves began to grate the earth in stamping impatience. "Shhh, I'm soon finished, you are doing great. Just let me do this, and you'll be galloping across the fields in no time." The scraping subsided for a moment, before starting again, more gentle this time, as if reminding her: _It's ok, but you better hurry up._

When Dawn let go, her pokemon immediately retreated with huffs and much fuss. "Are you sure you can control that pokemon? It doesn't seem entirely safe." Paul shuffled angrily on the block of wood, bestowing Ponyta an uneasy glare.

"Why, are you concerned for me, Paul?" Dawn cooed coquettishly, making him turn abruptly away. Was that a tiny blush, or a trick of fire light? "No need to worry." She giggled lightly, hearing him mutter under his breath. With poorly hidden triumph, Dawn could relish in the deep night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She almost expected to find him gone in the early morning. She peered out of her tent anxiously, and felt a bright smile form. "Good morning, Paul!"

"Morning." He glanced up from the ground, was that a slight smile tugging at his lips? A bubbly feeling spread rapidly throughout her body, setting her mind to soar. "Although, I wouldn't exactly call this good." He pointedly traced his gaze up to the threatening clouds, a fierce wind whipping at his jacket, and messing with her hair.

"The sun always shines with you near." Her words just slipped out, as they tended to do lately. Paul spun around, giving her a stare which clearly stated: _Are you out of your mind?_ Quickly she pulled out a mischievous smile, a quite good cover up. Better change the focus, though.

"Ponyta, spotlight!" No happy greeting awaited her on that front. The feisty pokemon promptly turned its back on her and started grazing. "Glad to see you too. I need to check your legs." Ponyta offered Dawn one bandaged limb, gracious like royalty. She sighed in submission, and uncovered the wound. "It's healing nicely. Now the other one. Good."

"Is it healed?" Surprised, Dawn turned around. She had almost forgotten Paul, engrossed in her work.

She gave him an affirming smile. "I think so. Brock's medicines are quite effective." Paul nodded curtly. "Should probably test it, though... Ouch!" Dawn sprawled forward, feeling the force from a push in her back.

Two black orbs stared back at her when she scrambled up from the dirt. "Hey, what was that for?" Ponyta answered by stomping impatiently before lips started to nibble at her jacket. "You want apples, is that it?" It was an easy guess – the only positive element in their relationship so far. "Fine. But you must do something for me first." The dark eyes looked at her quizzically while the creature tilted its head. "I need you to walk for me."

Complying grudgingly, slow but steady steps were taken. "Good, now go over to a trot." No limping was detected, even as Ponyta sped up to a fast run. Dawn nodded in approval. "Do you think you can manage gallop?" The steps immediately morphed to a rolling flow, as thunder racked the earth. "Beautiful..." Dawn mumbled, with awe tracing elegance embodied.

"Seems healthy to me. Now you can release it."

"WHAT?!" Dawn whipped around, true anger flaring up inside.

"That pokemon is not your friend, as far as I can see. And that makes it dangerous." He answered her rage with matching intensity.

"No way. I don't believe that." Stabbing pain dragged on her. She glanced over at her pokemon, holding out the promised apple. "See."

"It's doomed to fail." He seemed so sure, staring coldly at the apple-munching Ponyta in question.

"It's not! I won't believe that." Dawn fought to hold her composure, feeling something crumble inside as her newest pokemon left her in favor of grass.

Frustration flared across his face. "Why not?"

"I can't." She could barely whisper. Ponyta stopped its grazing to look at them. Tears began to prick in her eyes.

"Troublesome..."

"I will never give up on a friend. I will not give up on you either. All you have to do is ask." She stubbornly held his gaze, standing firm against his unreadable eyes.

Enough. She turned around. Swiftly she snatched her backpack, and with determined steps she approached Ponyta. Ears turned to her, and let her whisper quick words of comfort and trust. Dawn jumped, throwing her leg over Ponyta's back. A smile shone through the tears as she entwined her fingers in the blue, flaring mane, and no burning sensation came. Carefully she nudged her pokemon forward, feeling each smooth step, every muscle and movement. Behind them Paul was left alone, to ponder his options.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They had fought hard for this. Dawn looked down upon herself, content with the feel of a white dress flowing against her body like a river. The flickering flames gave them both a blue hue, a stunning effect. It was time. She gave the signal, and felt the careful strides beneath her. An eruption of cheers enveloped them as they made their entrance on stage, showing just how great a Grand Festival audience could be. Ponyta lifted its feet a bit higher, neck curving in silent pride.

Dawn glanced out at the sea of people, feeling a jolt of excitement as her gaze fell upon a pair of onyx eyes. Her startled eyes went wide. Paul looked calmly back, bestowing her a small smile and an almost invisible nod. She felt herself respond with a radiant beam.

Ponyta shifted under her, and she answered with soothing fingers at the nape of the creamy neck. They were ready to dazzle with their appeal.


End file.
